A Little Lovin'
by Mawiiish
Summary: B!p Kurt deserves a little lovin' from his wonderful boyfriend. Blaine is more than willing. sorry I really have no idea how to say anything but: SMUT OK, PURE SMUT Also: as M-rated as M can get, yo.


**A/N: This is my birthday smut (this is becoming a thing - I like it. Hit me up with a prompt if it's your birthday soon, kay?) for Klunicorns on tumblr AKA the lovely Lisa. **

**It's my first time writing b!p, so don't go all cray cray on me, okay? I TRIED *insert gold star here* **

Lying on Blaine's bed had always been one of Kurt's favorite things to do.

Not only because it always seemed to be the place where they'd make out, even though that was one of the main reasons.

And it was the reason he was lying there at the moment. He was on his back; clothes spread all over the room, where Blaine tore it off earlier.

Blaine who was currently in the middle of doing something amazing with his tongue. Kurt buried his fingers in the curly locks, still slightly damp from the shower Blaine had taken an hour ago, and tore his mouth away from Blaine's with a moan. Blaine had pressed his body onto him, and he could literally feel how hard Blaine was.

When their mouths separated, Blaine attached himself to Kurt's long neck; sucking red marks into the skin. His left hand trailed down Kurt's body and hooked under his knee; bending his leg and bringing their groins closer together. He felt the heat radiating off Kurt's pussy and groaned long into the crook of his neck.

"I wish I could mark you permanently," Blaine whispered directly into Kurt's ear and the slender boy choked down another moan. "Make the whole world see that you're mine."

He bit gently down on Kurt's ear lope before soothing the sting with his tongue.

"I love feeling how wet you are for me," Blaine murmured and pressed his cock into the slickness already dripping from between Kurt's legs.

"Oh God," Kurt whined. "Keep talking like that and we won't get any further than this."

"Oh, but I'll make sure we will," Blaine retorted with a smirk as he bit down gently on Kurt's collarbone.

It wasn't the first time they'd had sex, of course it wasn't; they were two teenagers in love for God's sake. But it was the first time Kurt had let Blaine get… that close.

They'd talked about it of course. It wasn't that normal in the outside world, but Blaine had assured Kurt he couldn't care less. He might be gay, but he wasn't exactly grossed out by girls. He just didn't fall in love with them. And who could even say if he'd even notice that Kurt was different between his legs? It couldn't make much difference, could it?

Blaine had actually been quite… intrigued, if he was being honest.

But Kurt had been shy and Blaine had been sweet and understanding, so there hadn't been all that much touching; at least on Blaine's half. But now they were further into their sex life and Kurt was getting bolder.

So when Blaine had slid further down the bed with a questioning look on his face, Kurt had blushed, yea, but he'd nodded nonetheless.

Blaine moved further down the bed and pressed small kisses down Kurt's chest on the way; flicking his tongue on a hard nipple. Kurt whimpered softly and Blaine took the nipple into his mouth and sucked. He let his teeth scrape over the sensitive bud and hardened his tongue to tease and taste.

Kurt writhed a bit, but tried to keep his moans to a minimum. They weren't the only people in the house after all. Blaine kept trailing kisses down Kurt's stomach - stopping every now and then to suck another hickey into the pale skin - until he reached his belly button. He locked gazes with Kurt and smiled gently.

"Spread your legs for me baby," he whispered and pushed slightly on the pale legs underneath him. Kurt hurried to obey and spread his thighs so Blaine could lie between them.

Blaine wrapped his strong fingers around Kurt's thighs and kept them in place as he started kissing and biting at the tender flesh. He spread the legs further apart and let his breath ghost over the folds of Kurt's pussy.

"_God_," Blaine groaned as he brushed finger over the sensitive skin; making Kurt shudder. "You're so wet."

"Blaine, _please_," Kurt whined.

"Begging for me now, are you?" The curly haired boy teased even as he trailed his hand up and down; using Kurt's own fluid to wet his fingers.

Kurt bit his lip and lifted his hips slightly from the bed; needing more. The throbbing between his legs became so strong he almost begged Blaine to just push inside him already. Almost.

"Fuck, you're soaking for me, baby," Blaine murmured against his thigh and without warning pushed a finger inside the wet folds. Kurt's back arched off the bed and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

"I'm going to make you come with my fingers and then my mouth," Blaine breathed and sucked another red mark into Kurt's left thigh. His finger was still inside.

"_Blaine_. Please move," Kurt panted and wiggled his hips to push the digit further into him. Blaine hid a smile by pressing his mouth to the red skin once more; pushing Kurt's thighs even further apart in the process.

"Gonna make you come so many times, I can push right into you," He whispered and finally started moving. He pulled his finger out slowly; choking down a moan at how wet it was. He let it trail up and over Kurt's clit; making him shiver and tremble.

"Oh God, Blaine you gotta stop talking like that," Kurt forced out and fisted his hands in the sheet.

"Why?" Blaine asked with a teasing voice and kept rubbing the small bundle of nerves; efficiently shutting Kurt up. He dragged his finger back and added other digit next to it; ready to push into Kurt's heat. He looked up and locked eyes with him.

"I love you," he said softly and pushed inside. Both of his fingers were sucked inside, as if Kurt would never let them go, and Blaine moaned at the feeling. He couldn't wait to be buried inside Kurt; but he also wanted the brunette to fall apart before thinking about his own pleasure. He moved his weight around so he wasn't putting pressure on his hard cock.

Blaine's thump found its way up to Kurt's clit and the two sensations made Kurt almost sob. He felt his lower stomach tense and his toes dug into the sheet as he panted out, "Close Blaine, so close."

Blaine didn't answer, but instead let his tongue run over the clit, just quickly; tasting the sweet fluid. Kurt gasped and his whole body tensed as his orgasm rushed through him. His hips rose from the bed; pushing up against Blaine, who just kept moving his fingers and tongue.

"Blaine," Kurt said with a strangled voice after a moment. "Blaine, oh God, it's too much, you gotta stop, it's-"

"It's not, baby," Blaine interrupted and enjoyed the way Kurt's pussy was clenching around his fingers. "You can take it, just relax."

Every move was both easier and harder now that Kurt had come; his inner walls were clenching down in the aftershocks of his orgasm, but everything was so much wetter, and Blaine flattened his tongue just to bend his head closer and taste again.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked. He was way too sensitive to keep going. "Just, just give me a minute-"

Blaine surged up and kissed him. They were getting too loud. Kurt was slightly surprised by his own taste, but soon closed his eyes to enjoy Blaine's soft lips and urgent tongue. "Shh, you gotta be quiet for me baby, can you do that?" Blaine asked as he pulled away.

Kurt looked up at him with big eyes and bit his lip, but then he nodded. He knew he'd regret it the moment he saw Blaine's eyes flicker down to his lips; of course he'd try to make the silence break. But Kurt was stubborn, he could be quiet. Maybe.

The little teasing movement Blaine had been doing increased even as he concentrated on nibbling on Kurt's ear, neck and shoulder. He pushed his fingers as far in as he could and crooked them; searching for that spot that always made Kurt gasp and moan loudly.

And sure enough a few seconds later, Kurt was clamping his lips together to stop his moan as his back arched. His legs tried closing, but they stopped when they collided with Blaine's hips.

"Want my cock, huh? Do you?" Blaine asked as he thrust his fingers hard into that spot again and again. "Answer me, Kurt," he demanded.

"Yes, yes I want it, I want it so bad," he whimpered and rose to his elbows to crash their lips together again. Blaine made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but soon let himself relax into the kiss. He stilled his fingers and pulled out gently before wiping his fingers quickly on the sheets.

"Turn around for me?" He questioned and Kurt hurried to obey; sitting up on all four before Blaine gently put a hand on his shoulder and pushed, so his cheek was pressed against the bed.

"God, just look at you," Blaine mumbled as he shuffled closer and lined himself up. "Ready baby?"

"Yea," and okay Kurt's voice sounded broken and breathless, and Blaine knew for a fact that it was his blissed out voice. He spread Kurt's cheeks and swallowed thickly when he saw how the skin was shining from Kurt's own fluids; slowly dripping from his lips and down to his thighs.

He teasingly rubbed his cock over Kurt's opening a few times before finally pushing inside. It never ceased to amaze him how tight and wet Kurt was; or how easy it was for him to slip inside. It was as if Kurt's body was pulling him in. When he was seated fully inside him, Blaine stroked his sides softly to get his full attention back in place. Kurt shifted a bit and let out a breath he'd been holding.

"I wanna fuck you so hard you won't be able to take two steps without remembering how my cock felt inside you," Blaine said gently even as his words made Kurt jerk forward a bit.

"Okay, yes, oh God, please," the brunette babbled and pushed his hips back.

Blaine didn't take any time to pull out almost all the way and slamming in. Kurt almost whimpered again, but he bit his lower lip instead; insistent on staying quiet, so Blaine wouldn't slow down.

"I would kiss you, if I could," Blaine panted out as he grabbed Kurt's hips to get a better leverage for his thrusts. "But I know you love it like this. Pressed into the bed, with me taking control."

Kurt would've nodded his agreement if Blaine hadn't pushed right into that bundle of nerves that made his vision blur. Instead he pressed back harder and buried his head in the pillow to his best ability without suffocating himself.

"Even if I fucked you for hours you'd still be clenching around me, wouldn't you?" Blaine gritted out and he knew Kurt couldn't answer with the way he was biting the pillow under his head to keep from moaning too loudly.

"I could push inside here too while fucking you," Blaine said softly as he trailed a finger down Kurt's ass. "Would you like that, baby? Would you like me to finger you ass while fucking your pussy?" Kurt let out several long broken whimpers as his only answer and Blaine put the tip of his finger in his mouth to wet it before pushing it slowly into Kurt's quivering asshole.

Kurt's body tensed and he jerked forward and back, as if he couldn't decide whether he wanted more or less of Blaine. His leg muscles strained and Blaine could feel him clamp down on his finger and spasm around his cock. He felt even more wetness drip down both their thighs.

Blaine moaned and had to still his hips to stop himself from going right over the edge with Kurt.

"_Fuck_," he mumbled.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped and turned his head slightly to the side so their eyes could connect. His face was flushed and his entire body was trembling in aftershocks. Blaine felt a tiny spark of pride glow inside him; he did that. He made Kurt look like that.

"Not done yet," Blaine murmured and shifted around so he could lift Kurt's leg up and flip him over without his cock slipping out. He had to take a moment before

"Oh God, Blaine, I can't anymore," Kurt whimpered but still spread his legs so Blaine could bend forward and tug his arms underneath his back. Little spasms were still making his entire abdomen clench and unclench and even the slightest of Blaine's movements made him jerk away.

Blaine hooked his hands around Kurt's shoulders and kissed him gently on the mouth. Kurt melted into the kiss and eventually stopped trembling as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck to deepen the kiss even further.

Blaine circled his hips slowly, trying his best not to make Kurt wince too much and when he felt him moan into his mouth; kissing forgotten, he started moving faster and deeper. He used his knees for leverage and soon felt the burning in his stomach again. Close, so close.

Kurt sensed the way Blaine thrusting became irregular and used the last of his muscles to clench down around Blaine and whispered in his ear, "Come on, Blaine, come for me."

Blaine thrust inside one last time before collapsing on top of Kurt. He rolled to the side as soon as his body came down from its high and then he took Kurt's hand and smiled sleepily. Orgasms tended to do that to him.

"You're the best," he whispered and leaned over to kiss the swollen lips.

"I know," Kurt chuckled. "I love you," he added with a tired voice.

"I love you too," Blaine responded and pulled him into his embrace.

"You better not fall asleep. I can't move at all, and since it's your fault, you gotta clean us up," Kurt breathed out as he snuggled into Blaine's chest. Blaine let out a laugh.

"Deal," he said, but in reality neither of them moved for a long time after that, seeing as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it - stay tuned for more birthday smut! YAY \o/**

**Kisses! **


End file.
